


Half a Mile

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 9, Spoilers for chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Stranded in Leide, the boys have to make do with a small shack for shelter overnight. While they are there, they receive an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society prompt: "Ignis must make a decision - one he knows not all members of his group will agree with."

"Do we have to stay here?" Prompto whined.

"At least we have a roof over our head," Gladiolus grumbled.

"But the haven's only about half a mile away."

"And if we had our chocobos, we could make that distance safely in the short time we have," Ignis interjected. "As it is, we cannot afford to run into any daemons when our supplies are so low."

Prompto huffed. Gladiolus beckoned him over to help with the sleeping bags.

Ignis set up his cooking equipment and worked on preparing them a meal without burning the wooden shack down.

They were just cleaning up when it happened.

"What was that?" Gladiolus looked over to the door of the shack.

"I don't know," Ignis said. He rose and made his way towards the door.

"Careful, Iggy."

Noctis summoned a blade, Gladiolus summoned his broadsword, and Prompto summoned a gun. All were trained at the door.

"There is every chance that it is a hunter who was caught out as we were."

Ignis reached for the door handle, and opened the door.

It wasn't a hunter.

Gladiolus growled and tensed. Prompto gasped and flicked the safety off of his gun. Noctis grit his teeth.

"High Commander," Ignis greeted with a silky voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Ravus sneered. "It is no pleasure, I assure you."

Ravus' hair was damp with sweat and hanging over his pale face. His metal arm was braced against the doorframe, and his human arm was wrapped around his middle, holding tight.

The white of his impressive coat was stained red.

"What are you doing here, Ravus?" Noctis asked.

"Wishing I was anywhere else." Ravus gave a measured breath through his nostrils and closed his eyes for a moment. "Unfortunately, I… am in need of assistance."

"Well, we ain't gonna give it to you," Gladiolus growled.

Ravus glared at Gladiolus through his hair. "I do not believe it is up to you."

"Ignis, don't let him come in here."

Ignis' gaze dropped to the wound Ravus was covering with a shaking hand. Blood flowed freely over his fingers and trailed down his coat onto his boots. He was trembling.

"What happened to you?"

"Does it matter?"

Ignis pursed his lips. "I cannot let you in."

Ravus sneered.

"Your presence poses a threat to Noctis, and I have a duty to protect my prince."

"Damn it!" Ravus slammed his metal fist into the doorframe. The wood splintered. " _I_ am your prince!"

Ignis grit his teeth.

"Ignis."

Ignis looked over his shoulder at Noctis.

"Let him in."

"Wha-? Are you mad?" Prompto yelped.

"Ignis, we can't let him die. Not like this."

Ignis stared at Noctis. His expression was downcast, and his eyes were swimming with emotion.

"Very well."

Ignis turned back to Ravus and stepped aside.

"Thank you."

Ravus stumbled into the shack. Ignis reached out and wrapped a hand around his middle to steady him. Ravus shot him a grateful look, as his eyelids drooped.

Noctis rushed up to Ravus' other side, supporting him. Between them, Ignis and Noctis managed to lay him on the floor of the shack, his feet facing the front door. Ravus closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

Noctis knelt on Ravus' right side. Gladiolus knelt by Ravus' head, and balanced the blade of his broadsword over Ravus' throat.

Ravus blinked his eyes open at Gladiolus.

"You try anything," Gladiolus warned.

Ravus looked down at the blade. His Adam's apple bobbed. He nodded.

Ignis made his way over to the trembling Prompto while Noctis worked on the wound.

He placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

"It's okay, Prompto."

Prompto's eyes were fixed on Ravus' shuddering form. He was still holding his gun out to the front door, the safety off and his finger on the trigger. Ignis reached out for the barrel of the gun, wrapping a firm hand around it.

"Prompto."

Prompto finally turned to meet his gaze.

"It's okay."

Prompto gulped, and banished his gun.

"Iggy…"

Ignis inclined his head to his left. "Let's get settled. I don't believe we'll be needed, and there's no point us losing sleep."

A tremor ran through Prompto, but Ignis led him over to where they had set up their sleeping bags.

"We'll get you up in time to switch watches," Gladiolus called over to them. He didn't take his eyes off Ravus' face.

"Thank you, Gladiolus."

Ignis lay down and pulled Prompto down with him. He wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him over so his ear was resting over his chest. He ran his hand down his back, until his shaking subsided.

"Go to sleep, Prompto. I'm right here."

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

Noctis wrapped gentle fingers around Ravus' human arm and pulled it away from his torso.

Ravus winced as his wound was uncovered, and blood spilled anew.

"Damn, Ravus, what did you do?"

Ravus' only answer was a shuddering breath and fluttering eyelids.

Noctis locked his jaw. He held out his left hand and hovered it over the wound.

"What are you doing?" Gladiolus growled.

"We don't have enough potions to heal him."

"You can't use the Crystal to heal the enemy."

Noctis locked eyes with Gladiolus. "And why not?"

Gladiolus huffed.

Noctis turned back to Ravus. His fingers tingled with magic.

Ravus sighed as the flesh knitted itself back together.

Noctis could do nothing about the blood loss, but in minutes the ugly tear was replaced with a scar.

When Noctis pulled his hand back, his head swam. He tilted to the side, but caught himself on his arm.

"Noct? You alright?"

Noctis nodded and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just… probably need some sleep."

Gladiolus grunted. "I'll watch over him."

"Thanks."

Ravus was lagging, but he took in a sharp breath that caught Noctis' and Gladiolus' attentions.

Ravus forced his glassy eyes open.

"Noctis…"

Gladiolus growled, and tightened his grip on his broadsword.

Noctis rolled his eyes and reached for the blade, pushing it away so that he could see Ravus' face.

"Take… it…"

Noctis furrowed his brow. "Take what?"

Ravus' head lolled to the side, and he could barely keep his eyes open. His metal arm twitched at his side.

Noctis looked at Ravus' left side, and saw it.

His father's sword.

Noctis took a deep breath. His hands clenched on his knees.

He reached out for it and pulled it from Ravus' scabbard. The sword glowed blue, and its facsimile stabbed him through the chest. His Armiger circled around him then disappeared.

"Thanks, Ravus."

But Ravus was already unconscious, and Noctis fell to his side facing him. Ravus' sleeping face was the last thing Noctis saw before he joined him in slumber.


End file.
